guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fragility
Multiple Instances I'm curious, what if, say, a ranger under the affects of apply poison hits a foe successfully under the effects of Fragility several times? As I'm certain the poison duration is reapplied with each hit, will Fragility's damage strike once (for the new poison), twice the new poison and the old poison, though I doubt this, as I'm sure same things reapplying don't always count as the previous ending, like with Aura of the Lich (although oddly, AotL will give its health bonus on time), or Fragility just not triggering at all? It came to me that, while probably more tedious than it should be, a ranger using a flame bow, conjure flame, and apply poison attacking a foe with Mark of Rodgort and Fragility (and maybe even Fevered Dreams and Hypochondria along with Fragility from an allied mesmer) might be at the very least, interesting to see. DancingZombies 16:02, 4 January 2007 (CST) :AotL is probably a bug or unintended since (I don't think) anything else works as it does now. Blood renewal used to, not that you would probably ever get that to happen in normal play. But anyway, if you re-condition a foe hexed with fragility, you don't do anything except possibly delay the second triggering for that condition. --Fyren 00:07, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::Really? I heard that each and every time you hit a foe under Fragility with a new condition (even if it was already present), you trigger the hex. It only triggers once when conditions end, though. Entropy 00:22, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::No, that would be completely unbalanced. It would essentially add +21 damage to every hit for a character using apply poison. --Fyren 01:07, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::::Well, that explains a lot I guess. Thanks for clearing that up. Perhaps I should edit the Notes to make this more clear. Entropy 01:27, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::It does say "new" condition, if you are poisoned and you are then poisoned it is not exactly "new". --Heurist 17:24, 31 January 2007 (CST) Maybe I'm missing something, but I can't see anyway in which this skill is useful at all. Even if, in the extreme case, someone gets hit with Virulence on it's shortest duration of 3 seconds at 0 Death Magic with Fragility on 16 Illusion Magic, that's only 126 damage done in 2 packets of 63 each and that's for 15 energy. If you just want pure damage, why not play as an elementalist with Liquid Flame or something?Konradishes 01:29, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Me/N Fragility Virulence combo is cliche and only one of many ways to use this skill...The point of Fragility is twofold. One, it deals armor-ignoring damage. This is always nice, but it's not necessarily the main point. Two, and this is probably more important (at least in PvP), this is a good Pressure hex. Normally, the "weaker" conditions like Bleeding and Poison aren't high priority for removal and are not considered to be very dangerous. But, if you have a Fragility hex on you, even those wimpy Conditions can cause a lot of damage to you, especially when used in combination with things like Fevered Dreams, Epidemic, Hypochondria, etc. or even Apply Poison to throw conditions around. Fragility is also pressure because it triggers on condition removal: Daze, Cripple, and Blind are usually removed ASAP. Fragility tacks on extra damage for removing that condition, so you think twice...Finally, don't forget that Fragility is also useful merely as a Hex. Use it with Accumulated Pain, Shatter Delusions, etc. (T/ ) 01:37, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Avatar of Melandru combo? The article implies that Fragility will trigger when applying a condition to a Dervish with Avatar of Melandru. Is this true, and if so, does Fragility trigger twice? ie, does the Avatar instantly end the condition, triggering Fragility twice, or does the condition simply not occur and not have any effect? Thexor 23:12, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :It triggers once. --Fyren 00:35, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hmmmm, out of interest, what happens if someone affected by Avatar of Melandru is hexed with Fragility and then stands in lava or something. Are the crippled and burning conditions re-applied so many times in such a short amount of time that the Melandru Avatar just dies instantly?Konradishes 07:35, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::Crippled+Burning are applied every 3s in lava. --Kale Ironfist 07:38, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Awwww, it would have been funny :(Konradishes 05:12, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Here is a "Melandru Killer" build (just a quick brainstorm, I don't know how it would work regarding energy, etc): It owns Avatars of Melandru... and it owns your energy bar, too does anyone else notice some problems with the skill combo he just posted? :Apart from owning one's e-bar, nope. Weak Skill A 12 attribute at 17 damage? Its kind of weak and doesn't have great syngery. Even with Virulence, it only does 63 damage then an additional after 3 seconds. Maybe a small buff. Gorbachev116 04:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Fragility doesn't really need a buff, its duration is fine, recharge and cast time are good too. As far as damage goes; this isn't a spiking skill, it helps boost the damage of any condition inflicting skills, while at the same time punishing for removing conditions. Consider this along with Mark of Rodgort at fire magic 3, if you can keep hitting them with fire damage (or a teammate can) then they will take 17 damage when set on fire, 14 damage for being on fire for a second, and another 17 when it expires, then you reapply it for 17+14+17... repeat. That's not including the rest of your skill bar (6 free spots) and you're only specced illusion;12 , fire;3 so you can raise another attribute to 12. Fragility works extremely well at assisting others, rather than being damaging in of itself, a dervish using the recently buffed Wounding Strike would deal 32 damage, on top of the scythe's normal damage, a deepwound, and then 6dmg/s by bleeding. Hell, if you have mark and a dervish (with a fiery scythe) you can add the 48dmg/s mentioned above. :Anyway, I don't think fragility needs a buff. Making it cheaper than 10 would be too much, and the damage at the moment is fine. Ezekiel [Talk] 05:10, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :: Good points. I guess my preference wouldn't be using it, but you did a good job of persuading me otherwise :)Gorbachev116 21:22, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :: Congrats. 05:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :lol, hadn't noticed. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :: Good points. I guess my preference wouldn't be using it, but you did a good job of persuading me otherwise :) :::Ezekiel said "Making it cheaper than 10 would be too much" .. guess what, it's 5 energy now lol! --Lexxor 13:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) 17 April Izzy Izzy Izzy...You really think people will use this skill now? Phail. Roxas XIII 19:09, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I mean, a Dervish hitting for an extra 19+19+16+Scythe Damage per hit is crummy (team based concept). Or even worse: 19+19+19+16+19+Scythe Damage. So, no need to buff it. Move along. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:13, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think these quasi-buffs (or would pseudo-buffs be the correct term) are just to make the update notes look nicer. "Sure, were nerfing every skill you might consider using to the point where it may aswell not exist, but look on the bright side, were knocking 5 energy off the cost of something you'll never use!" GG Izzy-- - (Talk/ ) 19:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Once again, a reasonably useful update as a whole, and people are saying its bad. Lord of all tyria 20:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, i think there could be a good way to use this in spike aiding. I mean have a team that uses a A/D, a Rodgort Ele, and the standard Glass Arrow spikers one w/ apply poison and the other with a rit that uses sundering weapon. thats 5 conditions. thats 95 damage right there. And then you have the fact that the mesmer is still able to fill it's role as interrupter (or whatever). And even if the spike doesn't kill the target, you then punish them just a little bit more as those conditions end.--204.10.216.174 18:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::::dunno, just an idea.--204.10.216.174 18:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Lol, you still fail!!! Roxas XIII 00:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) May 14 Fevered dreams + Fragility anyone? and these mandragors are even worse now >_< --BioSpark 15:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC)